


Blood Of My Enemy

by xxlilmusicxx



Series: Potter Twinverse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Alex Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Gradually Insane Alex Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Masochism, Masochistic Tom Riddle, Morally Ambiguous Albus Dumbledore, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Out of Character, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possible Character Death, Sadism, Sadistic Alex Potter, Slytherins have their own agenda, mature scenes, possible character bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlilmusicxx/pseuds/xxlilmusicxx
Summary: The ritual gave Voldemort more than just a body. With his enemy's blood flowing though his veins, their connection runs deeper than either anticipated. A story of her inevitable descent to madness, and his path to all-consuming obsession.***Cross posted from FF.net***
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter & Alex Potter, Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, One-sided!Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Alex Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Potter Twinverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803922
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! No, you are not imagining things, I am indeed posting another story for my "Potter Twinverse". I'm also going through my other fics such as "Riddle Me This", "Behind Those Emerald Eyes", and "His Witch, Trouble" to see where I have left off and hopefully post some new chapters soon.
> 
> For those who are interested, all my works are up on FF.net, under the same username.  
> Other stories in the works include:  
> *Paying in Blood (Diabolik Lovers)  
> *Riddle Me This (Harry Potter)  
> *His Witch, Trouble (Harry Potter & Kuroshitsuji)  
> *Behind Those Emerald Eyes (Harry Potter)
> 
> This story was inspired by "Harriet Potter and the Meddling of The Fates" by ItCouldAllBeForNothingTomorrow. I highly recommend reading this, as it's a fantastic story.
> 
> Now, without further ado, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc. However, I do own Alex.
> 
> Pairings: Tom Riddle Jr./Alex Potter; mentions of Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini/Daphne Greengrass & Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
> 
> Warnings: Language, Character Death, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Dom/Sub Undertones, Blood and Gore, Dysfunctional Relationships, Possible Character Bashing

They didn't know how things had changed so drastically in such little time. One day, he was out for her head and wanted nothing more than to wipe her from the face of the earth. Now, she was his sole reason for existence… both figuratively and literally. It was her blood that flowed through his veins, that gave him life and sustained his being. He would have been nothing without her, a mere shade of his former self in a grotesque infantile body.

The essence of dark magic permeated through the air, the feel of it euphoric and addicting. In the solace of their shared bedroom, two bodies were tangled together in a passionate embrace, low moans reverberating in the darkness.

"More… Please, more…" the male groaned with need, hips bucking in an attempt to create friction with the body hovering above him as nimble fingers traced a path down his unclothed chest. Precum stained his trousers as his member begged to be released from it constrains, but he could do nothing more with his hands magically bound above his head.

The figure above him grinned, deciding to grant him a small mercy as she ground herself against his length, muffling his moan as she planted her mouth on his, tongue easily slipping through parted lips.

The kiss lasted a mere minute before she pulled away to admire her handiwork. The male before her was in a bit of a state, though she could tell that he was far from satisfied. His eyes shone with want, expression slightly pinched with the effort of restraining himself, and his body was practically begging to take whatever she was willing to give.

He was addicted, and she felt no greater victory.

"My, my, Tom. You're awfully demanding tonight. Perhaps I've been spoiling you too much." the woman purred, causing a shiver to crawl down the Dark Lord's spine at the use of his given name.

Had anyone told him a year ago that he would be at the mercy of one of his arch enemies, _the Girl-Who-Lived_ , he would have cursed them to the afterlife and back. Now, such a life seemed unimaginable.

* * *

**_Middle of September 1995_ **

Alex Potter had always been the more openly devious twin – she was a Slytherin, after all. So when she discovered the lingering after-effects of the resurrection ritual, it was an opportunity she couldn't afford to pass.

It was barely noticeable at first – nothing more than an indistinguishable presence that lingered in the dark corner of her mind since the encounter in the graveyard. It wasn't until a few weeks until her and Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts that it decided to make itself known. She began having dreams – visions of a man she didn't know yet seemed so familiar to her. She could hear his voice calling out to her, demanding she acknowledge him. What scared and confused her the most was the profound hatred that rose within her at the very thought of him. Who was he to her? Every fiber of her being wanted her to _kill_ , and at the same time, it screamed ' _mine_ '.

"I suppose it would be stupid of me to ask if you were alright?"

Alex glanced up from her half-written Charms essay to stare at the Italian boy seated across from her in the Slytherin common room, unimpressed. "I've not had any decent sleep in at least a week. I'm bloody fantastic." She remarked dryly.

Blaise Zabini had been one of her first friends upon starting Hogwarts. Unlike many other pureblood children, the handsome dark-skinned male was unprejudiced and a bit more approachable – likely due to being from a neutral family. He was also like another overprotective older brother; as if one wasn't already enough, the universe had appointed her with at least five more.

"Didn't think so," Blaise's mouth curled into a slight frown, "Does Potter know?"

"Yes, he does." She went back to scribbling down sentences.

"But he isn't aware of how worse it's getting?"

Her answering silence spoke volumes, and Blaise let out a harsh breath in frustration, "You need to tell someone, Alex. Professor Snape – blimey, even Dumbledore! This isn't healthy! It isn't safe! What if it's _him_ trying to get in your head?"

The scratching of the quill stopped as Alex contemplated her friend's words, and how they _made so much sense._ What if it was Voldemort trying to mess with her head – wear her down so she wouldn't have the strength to defend herself, much less kill him? Perhaps it had something to do with the final task of the Triwizard Tournament? If so, then why was she the only one that seemed to be suffering the odd symptoms from the aftermath? She knew Harry experienced the nightmares as well – the bright flash of green light and Cedric Diggory's fallen corpse burned harshly into their memories of that night. And yet…

_Please, listen to me… Don't leave… LOOK AT ME!_

Alex cursed her perpetual curiosity as the voice echoed in her thoughts, and the need to place the man's hazy features swam to the forefront of her mind. She set down her quill, brows furrowed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and conceded, "Then I'll tell Professor Snape after classes are over. Satisfied?"

Blaise scoffed, "Not in the least."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think so far? Would this be something worth continuing?
> 
> ~Cassandra


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc. However, I do own Alex.
> 
> Pairings: Tom Riddle Jr./Alex Potter; mentions of Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini/Daphne Greengrass & Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
> 
> Warnings: Language, Character Death, Mature Scenes, Sadism and Masochism, Dom/Sub Undertones, Blood and Gore, Dysfunctional Relationships, Possible Character Bashing

**_June 24, 1995 ~ The Third Task_ **

The moment they all touched the cup, Alex felt that something was about to go terribly wrong.

She felt the familiar pull of the portkey, abrupt and dizzying as their feet left the ground and they were pulled into a whirl of colors. Alex tightened her hold on the Triwizard cup in fear of dropping somewhere unknown as the wind howled violently in her ears, almost completely blocking out the loud thumping of her heart.

It wasn't long before their feet touched the ground, Harry nearly toppling forward due to his injured leg, hadn't it been for Cedric and Alex reaching out to steady him. The latter's narrowed emerald eyes scrutinized their surroundings, her fear hiking up in spades as she realized they were no longer in Hogwarts grounds. This looked nothing like the Forbidden Forest, nor the mountains that surrounded the large castle.

They were in a dark and dreary graveyard – none of them were aware if Hogwarts even had a graveyard nearby. They could be miles from the castle for all they knew.

"Wands out." Harry murmured as he heard the crunching of leaves – footsteps closing in from a distance, "Someone's coming."

Alex's ebony wand slid from its holster in her arm to her awaiting palm, and she pointed it wearily at the approaching silhouette. The person was short and shielded by a hooded cloak, not unlike the ones they had seen the dark wizards wear during the attack in the World Cup. _A Death Eater?_ He also held a bundle in his arms, but they couldn't tell if it was actually a baby or a just pile of clothing.

Harry lowered his wand slightly, sharing a confused look with Cedric as the figure stopped short in front of a tall statue of what appeared to be a grim reaper with a scythe in hand. Not too far from where he stood, was a large black cauldron. He just silently stared at them.

The female Potter briefly glanced at her two companions before flickering black to the cloaked person; her hands were trembling, gripping her wand until her knuckles paled and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled.

_Danger. Danger. Danger._

The pain struck her before she could blink. Flashes of white blinded her, the corner of her eyes watering as her mouth opened in a silent scream. She couldn't comprehend when she had fallen to her knees, practically clawing at her forehead with blunt, dirtied nails. All she knew was that her scar burned, like someone had struck her with an iron hot poker and attempted to pry her skull open.

"Harry, Alex, what's wrong?!" Cedric's frantic call was deaf in their ears.

She hadn't even registered that Harry had collapsed next to her. He was curled on the ground and convulsing in agony; his wand laid abandoned on the dirt as he tugged at his hair and ran his shaky hands all over his face.

"Cedric," Harry choked out, "Get back… Get back to the cup!"

"What are you talking about?" the Hufflepuff questioned frantically, "What's going on?!"

Alex nearly missed the cold, hissing voice that sounded over their heads, " _Kill the spare!_ "

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

" _CEDRIC, NO!_ "

Green light flared beneath her eyelids and Alex clenched her teeth as another wave of pain paralyzed her, then ever so slowly simmered to a dull ache. Her eyes were wet and probably swollen, and she was terrified to open them, knowing what she would find when she did. The sight before her made her want to retch – Cedric's lifeless body was sprawled between her and her twin's, his grey orbs wide and unseeing and his ashen face frozen in surprise.

"Cedric…" she whispered, horrified.

The cloaked figure flicked their wand, and an unseen force pulled the twins to their feet, and threw them back into the grim reaper statue. The statue's arms moved, wounding around the twins and held its scythe against their chests to trap them in place. They were squished together, leaving barely any room for movement or spell-casting despite the fact that Alex still had her wand.

They struggled against the stone restraints, or at the very least, tried to subtlety position themselves in a way that would allow Alex to cast. This only earned Harry a slap across his face from their captor – with a hand that just happened to be missing a finger. They realized who it was instantly.

Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail as they called him, was a coward. They had learned this much during their last encounter during the twins' third year. The mousy man had betrayed the Potters' location to Voldemort, and might as well be the reason they were dead. He had also framed their godfather, Sirius Black for said murder, which resulted in twelve years of imprisonment in Azkaban.

But Wormtail was before them now, and Alex wanted nothing more than to wring his neck and drag his exanimate corpse to the Ministry. Maybe if she was lucky, he would only be half-dead, and the Dementors could feast on what was left to prolong his suffering.

The fire beneath the cauldron blazed to life, allowing the twins a glimpse of the murky grey liquid bubbling inside, as well as the headstone standing next to the statue.

**TOM RIDDLE**

**1905 – 1943**

The bundle in Wormtail's arms shuffled restlessly, and the same chilling voice from earlier emanated from it, " _Hurry up! Do it, now!_ "

Wormtail carefully unravelled the robes, revealing the curled form wrapped inside them. Alex rapidly blanched and Harry let out a strangled noise at the small form. It wasn't a human baby – not really – with skeletal limbs, slimy and raw skin, and a snake-like visage. It wasn't how it looked, rather who it was that evoked such a reaction.

 _He wouldn't,_ Alex's eyes dilated with terror, _Surely, Wormtail's not that stupid._

 _That's not him. Please tell me that isn't him!_ Harry's panicked tones resounded in her mind as they witnessed Wormtail drop the serpentine-like fetus into the boiling crucible.

He began to chant with a stutter that the twins were familiar with; he was just as frightened, they were certain. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son."

Wormtail directed his wand back to the Riddle patriarch's grave, which cracked beneath their feet before a single bone was levitated and incinerated before it dropped into the broiling mixture. The liquid hissed and crackled, cloudy grey fading into a noxious blue.

"Flesh – of the servant – w-willingly given – you will revive your master." Wormtail had tucked the wand back into his cloak and drew a dagger in its place. He held out his hand above the cauldron – the one with the missing finger – and positioned the dagger against his wrist.

Harry immediately shut his eyes as he realized what the man was about to do, though Alex had been a second too late.

 _Oh Merlin, I'm going to be sick,_ She felt the bile rise in her throat as she caught a glance of the dagger slicing through flesh like paper, and leaving Wormtail with nothing but an excessively bleeding stump as his appendage was severed. His scream pierced the air, causing them to flinch as if they had been struck with the blade themselves.

The notion was not far off, as Wormtail began to approach them. With his remaining limb, he cut through Alex's shirt sleeve first, and dug the blade into her flesh. She cried out, her wand slipping from her hold as the dagger penetrated her right forearm in an odd pattern; it didn't feel like a simple cut – it felt like a brand, a mark of sorts.

"No, stop it!" Harry seethed with renewed struggles, hoping to get free and push the mousy wizard back, "Don't touch her!"

"B-Blood of the enemy… forcibly taken –" The older wizard repeated the motion with Harry, who's continuous thrashing only worsened the wound. Once the edge of the blade was stained with their blood, he tipped it over the sizzling potion and added the crimson droplets, "– you will… resurrect your foe!"

Wormtail fled for cover as sparks flew from the cauldron. Smoke and bubbles rose as pewter surface rapidly dissolved to reveal the curled form, now much larger than the bundle Wormtail had been handling, coated in molten liquid. The twins watched with morbid fascination as it took shape of a man, tall and thin, with a black wisp floating around him and fashioning itself into a cloak. The air around them fell silent, and with a bated breath, the siblings kept still as the cadaverous figure turned and greeted them with malevolent crimson orbs.

* * *

**_September 30, 1995 ~ Present Day_ **

Alex didn't think there would be anyone she disliked more than the Dursleys, more than Dumbledore, more than _Voldemort_ – but Dolores Umbridge was an anathema. The female Potter knew the moment the pink-clad woman had stepped onto the podium during the welcoming feast, that they would not get along. She had been right; Umbridge seemed to have it out for her and Harry since the start of the term, and not to mention her abominable and _illegal_ punishment methods.

"That woman is barbaric!" exclaimed Daphne as she spotted the fresh lines at dinner.

Daphne Greengrass had been Alex's first friend. After the sorting, the lovely blonde had spoken to her first, which undoubtedly surprised the Potter female as at the time, nearly her entire house seemed adamant on steering clear from her.

"It'll heal." The female Potter assured, unconvincingly in Daphne's opinion, "At least, I'm hoping it will."

The phrase ' _I will respect my superiors_ ' was raw and bruised, and possibly a permanent brand on the back of her left hand. She tugged down the sleeve of her school robe in an attempt to conceal it until they returned to the Slytherin common room, only using her other hand as she spooned some food into her plate.

"You need to report this." Daphne insisted, but moved to assist her friend across from her. Blaise, who was seated next to the blonde, nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going to give her that satisfaction. Besides, people already think I'm demented." Alex argued, "If I start spouting these things, the Ministry and the Prophet would just twist it into some sort of scandal."

"They'll most likely paint it as though you're seeking attention." Theodore Nott voiced disdainfully from Alex's right, "Or maybe send you to St. Mungo's to have you checked."

Draco Malfoy scoffed from her left, "We all know she's already mental. She doesn't need to go to Mungo's to confirm it."

He yelped when Alex immediately swatted the platinum blonde's arm in retaliation. The friendship that she had with the latter two was an odd one and was based more on mutual respect than anything.

She only begun interacting with Theodore – Theo, as he preferred to be called – during her second year. After the revelation of Harry's ability at Lockhart's duelling club, Theo had been the first to discover that she could also speak to snakes. They spoke more after that, but Theo was a generally quiet person, so the topics were fairly limited outside of academics, research, and quidditch.

Her relationship with Draco was more complex. They had absolutely detested each other in their first couple of years at Hogwarts. He still infuriated her at times with his insults to Harry and condescending jabs at muggleborns, but they had known each other for years now. They shared a common room and played on the same quidditch team; over time, they had come to begrudgingly respect the other's capabilities and formed an unspoken sort of truce.

The two boys were also adequately aware of what Alex had experienced in the graveyard, who she had _seen_ there. Both their fathers were prominent Death Eaters, and no doubt she had recognized them. So they were understandably bewildered when she still chose to communicate with them, but were thankful for the lack of hostility regardless.

The conversation was cut short as a swarm of owls flew in with the mail. Alex's tawny owl, Cato dropped in with another copy of the Daily Prophet, carelessly dumping it into Blaise's bowl of soup.

"Oi!" the Italian boy exclaimed indignantly, "Alex, your owl's a menace."

"Very in tune with her, I'd say." Theo remarked, "He knows the Prophet is the last thing you'd want to look at right now."

Cato tilted his head, eyes flitting between his owner and a tray next to him. Alex chuckled, giving her little friend a scratch on his head, then picking a piece of fish off the tray and offering it to him, "Good boy, Cato."

The tawny owl affectionately nipped her finger in response, before snatching the offered food and flying off to the owlery. What Alex didn't expect was for another owl to land in his place. Her companions reeled back in shock at its sudden appearance and the aggressive flapping of its wings. When it settled down, the bird turned to Alex, holding out its leg insistently as a gesture for her to take the small package tied to it.

Alex did so cautiously in case it decided to peck at her. The horned owl merely kept its gaze on her as she observed the elegantly wrapped parcel, waiting for her to open it. Her friends and a couple of nearby Slytherins watched curiously. None of them recognized the owl and prepared themselves in case the object unleashed some form of destruction at the table.

"You don't think it's some cursed hate-mail, do you?" Alex hesitated to pull on the silver ribbon and peel off the delicate forest green wrapping.

Theo drew his wand, muttering some spells under his breath as he waved it over the package. After a moment, he shook his head in negation but kept his wand in hand. "Nothing. It seems safe enough."

"Who would make hate-mail look that pretty?" said Daphne.

"Someone who wants to trick me into opening it." Alex sighed, "Okay, here goes nothing."

The contents seemed harmless – inside the parcel was a single glass vial and a neatly folded note with only one sentence scribbled down.

_She will pay dearly for harming you, my serpent._

There was no signature beneath, but the polished script was ominously familiar.

"That sounds more like stalker mail than hate-mail." Blaise pointed out, grunting when Daphne elbowed his side.

"That doesn't make it any better!" the blonde girl hissed.

Alex uncorked the vial and took a small whiff of the liquid, "Smells quite earthy," She placed it in Draco's awaiting hand – he had always been the best at potions amongst them – and the surprise visibly showed on the boy's face as he identified the scent.

"It's Dittany." he declared, "It's not the easiest to get a hold of. Why would someone just anonymously send you this?"

"Better yet, how did they know about my scars from Umbridge's detention?" Alex pondered with a sense of dread rising within her.

She was being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> ~Cassandra


End file.
